


Don't Piss Off an Alpha

by BluejayKouhai



Series: Chalex Week 2020 [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Charlie, ChalexWeek2020, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluejayKouhai/pseuds/BluejayKouhai
Summary: #ChalexWeek2020Day 3 - Alternate UniverseAlex is an alpha and Charlie is a beta. What else could you ask for?
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847131
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	Don't Piss Off an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying ChalexWeek2020. I love the Alpha/Beta/Omega stuff and the idea of it. I wanted to do this story without any kind of explicit, or mature content. I rated it teen, just because it's a little steamier, that I usually write, but it could be for a general audience. I hope that you like it.

Being an alpha was hard, despite what a lot of people think. The heat, the aggression, the sometimes uncontrollable emotions. Having a TBI didn’t help in the slightest. Alex never thought that he would be an alpha. He wasn’t really the person anyone would expect to be an alpha, but there are some things that should’ve given him an idea that he was an alpha. For one it was in his genetics. His grandfather, his father, and even his brother was an alpha, so he should've figured as much. 

When Alex was born and had a teddy bear he would take it everywhere. It got to a point where it got dirty, but his parents would dare to throw it away. Alex wouldn’t let anyone play with it, and eventually Alex grew out of it. Alex still has it on his bed and loves it to pieces. This was a clear early indicator that Alex was an alpha, but he brushed it off as a coincidence. 

At the start of high school Alex started getting more signs that he was an alpha. Being easily irritated, having a cold demeanor, even threatening other students who got in his way. There were some upsides to being an alpha, Alex would have to admit. The moment that his scent started spreading around the school, no one would mess with him anymore. This made it a lot easier to avoid physical altercations. 

The first time that Alex went into rut, everyone was caught off guard. Alex’s senses were hyped, and was extremely irritable. Alex went to school as normal not knowing what rut was. He thought he was just moody. The same day Alex sent someone to the hospital, and had to be pulled off by others and sent to the principal's office. Alex had to stay home until the end of his rut. From then on, his father gave him some scent-blockers, just in case something like this happened again. It helped with the attention, but Alex was still a little on edge. 

Alex still wasn’t exactly comfortable being an alpha, so he tried to hide his scent a lot of the time with several layers of clothing. It didn’t work, but it gave Alex a sense of security. Alex eventually learned to deal with it, but it was harder than a lot of other alphas. Alex remembered his brother finding out he was an alpha. It went smoothly, because they were prepared. Alex knew his shortcomings, but knew that this was just what he had to live with. 

Charlie wasn’t worried about who he was growing up. He was just like any other kid. He liked playing games, friends, and football. It wasn’t until he noticed his own scent that he was a beta. Charlie didn’t mind being a beta, because at least he didn’t have to worry about all the hormones and stuff. It made it easier for him to make friends. High school was not as bad as everyone says it was. Charlie didn’t have to deal with heat or rut, and so he didn’t have to worry about anything. Well didn’t have to worry about it until he met Alex. 

Alex was different from any of the other alphas that he had met before. Most of the people on the football team were alphas or betas. So Charlie had a lot of experience with dealing with alphas. Charlie was so glad that he wasn’t an omega for a multitude of reasons. He probably would’ve never been able to play football just because of the environment, he also would’ve had to deal with all these alphas in heat. That was something that Charlie never wanted to experience. A lot of alphas came to Charlie because his scent calmed them down, and Charlie honestly didn’t mind. It wasn’t like they were trying to mate him or anything. 

Alex’s scent attracted Charlie a lot. So much that he was convinced for a short while that he might be an omega, but that thought quickly passed. Charlie figured that Alex would probably want an omega, and not a beta like himself. So Charlie didn’t really do anything, except watch as his crush on the alpha grew. It wasn’t until Charlie and Alex were hanging out that something happened. Someone bumped into Charlie causing him to fall. 

Alex started losing control. He started seeing red, and he wanted to hurt the person that hurt Charlie. Alex let out a low growl. His scent flared out of him alerting everyone in the room. Charlie didn’t know what to do. He knew he was in no position to stop an alpha, but he didn’t want to see Alex lose himself. Most people watched from a distance, not wanting to be in the middle of an alpha losing control. Charlie knew it was dangerous, but he threw himself at Alex enveloping him in a hug. He noticed that Alex didn’t move. This scared Charlie a bit, thinking that he had pissed him off further. It wasn’t until Alex turned around and looked at Charlie, that Charlie could finally relax. Alex’s previously clenched fist relaxed. 

“Come on Alex lets sit back down.” Charlie’s scent was calming. Alex breathed it in to try and stabilize himself. 

“Charlie. Don't EVER do something like that again. Ok?” Alex was stern and a bit mad that Charlie threw himself into that situation, but he couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Charlie let out a meep, at Alex’s aggression. “Ok,” Charlie replied while scared to look Alex in the eyes. Alex’s mind started thinking. Charlie must’ve been around a lot of alphas, but from what Alex knows, Charlie has never done anything like that for anyone else. 

Alex wasn’t one for beating around the bush. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was an alpha, or just because he doesn’t like dealing with bullshit. “Why did you do that?” Alex kept a monotone voice, while glaring directly at the beta. 

Charlie gulped deeply, at the glare. “I just couldn’t see you lose control.” Charlie has dealt with alpha glares before, but something about Alex just frightens him to his core. 

“Is that all?” Alex was fishing. He knew there was more than Charlie was letting on. As cute as Charlie was, he was an open book, he could tell that he didn’t do this just because. Alex leaned in a bit closer to smell Charlie’s scent better. The scent Charlie gave off was just amazing.

Charlie really didn’t know what scared him so much. Maybe it was rejection. Maybe it was something deeper, but as Alex leaned in closer, his fear grew. “Umm…” Charlie couldn’t think with Alex so close to his face. He could feel like breath brushing against his skin. He can smell the alpha pheromones that Alex is letting off. Charlie moved just briefly to place a small kiss on Alex’s lips. Charlie instantly regretted his actions and moved away from Alex. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do that…” The fear instantly grew. Charlie was expecting Alex to get pissed, or throw something at him.

Alex grabbed Charlie’s hand to stop him from backing up. Charlie worried that he was going to die right at that moment. Alex grabbed the back of Charlie’s head and pulled him into a kiss. A proper kiss, and not the chaste kiss that Charlie gave him. Charlie was astonished by the sudden action. Well at least he wasn’t going to die. “Next time don't beat around the bush,” Alex warned with a smile tugging at his lips. 

Charlie furiously shook his head and started to smile too. He leans in to give Alex a hug, and they sit back down. They were cuddling a bit just enough for Alex to mark Charlie, but not enough to turn either of them on. Their cuddle session ended a bit short because they still had school. The moment that Alex left, Charlie already missed him. Good thing for Charlie he took one of Alex’s jackets before he left to have his scent close. 

Charlie had football practice that day. When he got into the room he completely forgot that he was marked by Alex. “Damn St.George. Already claimed?” Most of the guys in the locker room could smell the new scent coming off of Charlie. “And by Standall too,” Luke shouted. 

“H-how did you know it was Alex’s scent?” Charlie was shocked they knew Alex’s scent, especially Charlie never sees them in the same vicinity. 

“It's an alpha thing, we know each other's scents.” Diego said while putting on his shirt as he got dressed. 

Another guy came up to Charlie, but made sure to not get his scent anywhere near Charlie. “Remind me not to give you any hugs,” Luke joked. Charlie wasn’t worried about anything changing. He was happy that the guy he liked actually liked him back. Nothing is able to spoil Charlie’s mood and because of that Charlie loved showing physical affection. Which was not the best idea, when he was dating one of the most possessive alphas, in the school. It completely slipped Charlie’s mind that Alex would be able to pick up on all the scents that Charlie came in contact with today. 

Because it was a Friday Charlie invited Alex over to his house. Alex had nothing better to do so he agreed, mainly because then he could smell Charlie more, but when they got to Charlie’s house and Alex went in to kiss his boyfriend he could smell the faint scents of other alphas. This pissed Alex off to no end. Charlie was instantly met with a growling Alex, his back slammed against the wall, and a growing fear. 

Charlie was extremely turned on by Alex’s aggression, but at the same time scared to death. What scared Charlie was that he had no idea what Alex was going to do and why Alex was so pissed. It wasn’t like he was in rut or anything. Charlie had to think back to everything that he did that day, that could possibly make Alex act like this. Then it dawned on him. He gave some of the football guys hugs, in a loose sense, after football practice. “Shit, Alex. I-It’s not what you think it is.” Alex’s hand on Charlie’s chest pressed harder. If Alex continued at this rate, he could break the wall.

“What did I say about beating around the bush?” Alex gritted his teeth waiting for Charlie to explain himself. Charlie would have to explain fast, because Alex is not exactly in a mindset to wait. 

“I just gave some guys a hug, that's all.” Alex was getting extremely close to Charlie. The other scent still slightly lingering on his body. Alex quickly slammed his hand right next to Charlie’s head, causing Charlie to jump and the wall to shake. Terrified would be an understatement on how Charlie was feeling. 

Alex had a lot of aggression in his system still. He didn’t want to hurt Charlie, but watching him scared and whimpering turned him on. Alex took his right hand and pinned both of Charlie’s wrists above his head. He then put his legs between Charlie’s so that he couldn’t run away, not that Charlie would even risk doing that. Alex put his left hand around Charlie’s neck and pressed his chest against Charlie’s. Charlie wouldn’t be able to move even if he wasn’t frozen in fear. Alex had complete control over Charlie's body. 

Alex’s cool eyes bore into Charlie’s soul. Alex aggressively kissed Charlie as Charlie returned the kiss. Charlie wanted so badly to put his hands on Alex, but Alex’s grip was stronger. No matter how desperate he was Alex had complete control over the situation. As Alex pulled away for a second Charlie tried leaning after Alex’s retreating head, but was held back. Alex adored the sight of Charlie completely helpless to his strength. He had a small smirk and leaned in to kiss Charlie one more time, before releasing him. Charlie almost fell to the floor after getting the control of his body back.

Alex watched as Charlie recovered off the floor. Even though Charlie was taller than him, he looked so small in that moment. Alex still let off a low growl, thinking about Charlie. He wanted to claim him, make him his. Not let anyone touch him.

Once Charlie recovered he invited Alex to his room to try and calm him down. It was incredibly calming for Alex, he thought about how lucky he was to have someone like Charlie. He likes spending time with Charlie, and wouldn’t want him to get hurt. Alex wanted to protect Charlie, with his life. He didn’t want Charlie to leave his sight, but Alex knew that was unrealistic. So instead he decided to mark Charlie so much that no one would dare go near him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed the story. This was one of my favorite to write, because I really see Alex as an alpha. It was super fun thinking about Alex with a lot of power, that no one would mess with him. Also I want to hear your thoughts on this. I know there is a lot of possibilities with this like exploring their friends and other problems they would tackle. Would you be interested if I wrote this alpha/beta/omega as a series? It’s completely up to y’all but I won’t mind writing more if you liked this. Hope you stay tuned and I hope you have an amazing day!


End file.
